Traditionally fencing swords, namely foils, epees and sabers are made of treated, alloyed or carbon steel.
Under repeated impact, through mutual contact between the two blades, but also due to the intense strains to which the blades may be subjected, the metal the blades are made from becomes hard and brittle and eventually breaks. When a transverse rupture occurs during an attack, the blade portion still in the hand of the fencer, with its end sectioned off and generally bevel-edged, becomes a dreadful weapon, capable of penetrating the protective garment and the body of the component, with the risk of killing him. To remedy this, it has been considered to make the blade of an age-hardening steel, incorporating nickel and titanium, with or without the addition of molybdenum and cobalt. Experience shows these blades to be more durable, but under certain conditions of severe use, the blade may still break transversely just like blades of the common alloyed steels. It seems therefore that the age-hardening steels delay the problem, but do not completely solve it.